Vaaleanpunainen kirsikankukka
by SeseI
Summary: "Vaaleanpunaiset ruusut merkitsivät toiveikasta rakkautta, mutta mitä merkitsi vaaleanpunainen kirsikankukka. Voisiko sekin tarkoittaa rakkautta?" /Taiwan x Japan


Nimi: Vaaleanpunainen kirsikankukka

Paritus: Japani ja Taiwan

Hahmot: Kiku – Japani sekä koiransa

Pochi-kun

Mei – Taiwan

Yao – Kiina

Elizaveta - Unkari

Ludwig – Saksa

Alfred – Yhdysvallat ja veljensä

Matthew – Kanada

Francis - Ranska

* * *

><p>Ruskeahiuksinen tyttö vilkuili peloissaan ympärilleen. Hän kuuli vieläkin korvissaan kiinalaisen sanat, joiden piti pysäyttää hänet. <em>Sinä kuulut minulle. Sinua ei ole olemassa. Olet vain osa minua.<em> Tyttö karisti äänen ajatuksistaan. Ei hän ollut osa Kiinaa. Hän oli hän. Taiwan. Piti vain saada muutkin ymmärtämään se. Mitä muka hyödyttäisi olla valtio ilman tunnustusta? Se oli muutenkin jo jatkunut liian pitkään. Mutta kiinalainen oli vahva, ja hän oli heikko, joten ilman apua hän ei onnistuisi. Nyt piti vain toimia olemattoman suunnitelman mukaan. Hän oli käynyt Japanissa kolkuttamassa Kikun ovea, mutta tämä ei ollut kotona. Pochi-kun oli. Voisikohan hän vain mennä sisään? Ei Kiku hänelle suuttuisi.

Tyttö kiersi japanilaisen talon ympäri ja avasi takaoven. Hän tiesi missä vara-avain oli, joten sisään hiipiminen kävi helposti.. Jostain talon varjoista kuului murinaa. Tyttö sävähti, mutta rauhoittui sitten.

"Pochi-kun. Mei täällä", hän kuiskasi. Koira rauhoittui kuullessaan tutun äänen ja syöksyi tervehtimään ystäväänsä. Mei antoi sille vettä. Hän katseli tuttuja huoneita ja suoristeli esineitä siellä täällä. Eteisen maljakkoon hän asetti vaaleanpunaisia kukkia.

"Xĭjiǔ!" kuului ulkopuolelta huuto. Se oli Yao. Miksi muuten kiinalainen olisi Kikun luona kuin etsimässä häntä? Ajatus välähti taiwanilaisen mieleen ja hän katseli kuumeisesti ympärilleen etsien paikkaa mihin voisi piiloutua. Hän avasi liukuoven ja päätyi pieneen huoneeseen. Seinällä oli lyijykynäpiirustus joka esitti häntä. Pieniä esineitä, jotka kaikki kertoivat hänestä, Meistä.

"Mêi!" jatkoi ääni. Mei nosti sormen huulilleen koiran vilkaistessa häntä. Valkoinen koira tepsutti tytön luo ja hypähti tämän syliin. Se antoi turvallisuuden tunteen Meille. Voi kun Kiku tulisi pian, Mei toivoi. Kiku osasi aina järjestää hiljaista. Yao oli ilmeisesti luovuttanut. Ainakin hetkeksi.

"Pochi-kun. Kotona ollaan!" Kiku huudahti avatessaan ulko-oven. Hän jäi kuulostelemaan eteiseen. Pieniä koiran askelia ei kuulunut, mutta haukahdus osoitti lemmikin olevan kotona. Kiku huomasi maljakossa olevan tuoreita kukkia. Mein kukkia. Kiku harhaili talossaan yrittäen löytää koiransa. Yleensä se oli helppoa, sillä muiden koirien tapaan se syöksähti heti eteiseen kun ovi avautui. Nyt koira kuitenkin loikoili tummahiuksisen tytön sylissä nuollen tämän poskilta pois kyyneleitä. Kiku tuijotti tyttöä hetken. Mei ei ollut vielä huomannut häntä. Tyttö puristi koiraa tiukasti sylissään hyräillen hiljaa.

"Mei?" Kiku kysyi hämmästyneenä. Pieni hymy nousi tytön huulille hänen tunnistaessaan äänen. Mei nosti katseensa ja silmät kirkastuivat kun hän todella näki Kikun olevan siinä.

"Kiku!" tyttö huudahti syöksyen japanilaisen kaulaan.

"Mitä sinä täällä teet?" japanilainen kysyi.

"Yao etsii minua joten piilouduin tänne. Sinä olet ainoa, jonka uskoin auttavan minua", Mei vastasi silmät itkettyneinä. Hän painoi päänsä Kikun olkaa vasten.

"Oletko sinä taas riidellyt hänen kanssaan?" Kiku kysyi pudistellen päätään.

"E-en. Sinä tiedät etten tule toimeen hänen kanssaan", Mei sanoi purren huultaan.

"Nyt minä aion lähteä lopullisesti", hän sitten lisäsi hiukan epävarmasti. Kiku mutisi jotain.

"Tuetko sinä minua?" Mei kysyi katsoen japanilaista suoraan silmiin.

"Totta kai minä tuen sinua", Kiku sanoi. Hänhän oli aina tukenut Taiwania.

* * *

><p>"Sinä aiot mitä!" kuului Yaon huuto. Hänen edessään seisoi Mei päättäväisen oloisena.<p>

"Minä en aio mitään. Mutta te saatte tunnustaa Taiwanin omana valtionaan, eikä kommunistisen Kiinan osana", tyttö sanoi. Muutkin maat olivat koolla. Heidän ilmeensä olivat lievästi sanottuna tyrmistyneitä. Elizavetan päässä raksutti, oliko hän aliarvioinut tuon tytön?

"Taiwan on yksi Kiinan osista", Yao saarnasi Meille, joka kuunteli häntä kyllästyneesti.

"Taiwanilla on oma hallinto. Jos te tunnustatte demokraattisen Taiwanin, niin minä luovun vaatimuksistani muun Kiinan suhteen", Mei sanoi.

"Jaa... Mutta Taiwan on Kiinan alueita", saksalainen mies totesi.

"Tai Kiina Taiwanin. Ette ole edes ottaneet asiaa käsittelyyn vaikka jätin hakemuksen Yhdistyneisiin Kansakuntiin", Mei sanoi.

"Taiwanilla on oma hallinto, eikö se riitä? Mihin Yao edes tarvitsee yhtä saarta?" Kiku kysyi.

"Japaniko puoltaa Taiwania?" Ludwig kysyi tehden merkinnän pöytäkirjaan.

"Jos Kiku ja Mei nousevat kapinaan, täytyy tästä ilmeisesti tapella", Yao sanoi kiukkuisesti.

"Sepä ikävää", kuului Alfredin suusta, "Mikäli oikein muistan on minulla puolustussopimus Taiwanin kanssa... Ja jos ymmärsin oikein se pätee minkä tahansa maan hyökätessä." Amerikkalainen puhui ihmeen rauhallisesti verrattuna hänen normaaliin käytökseensä.

"Yhdysvallat kuuluu Natoon", huomautti hänen veljensä.

"Se tarkoittaisi kolmatta maailmansotaa", kiteytti Francis kaikkien ajatukset.

"Itsenäinen Taiwan!" hihkui Mei onnellisena. Suurin osa maista kannatti Taiwanin itsenäisyyden tunnustamista. Vain Yao oli edelleen vastahankaan. Ja miksipä ei olisi, jos yksi itsepintainen tyttö sai varjon nousemaan Kiinan ylle.

"Auttoikohon maailmansodalla uhkaaminen asiaa", murisi Kiku. Hän ei ollut ihan vielä toipunut amerikkalaisen paljastuksesta. Miksi noilla kahdella oli sopimus?

"Kiku!" Mei mutristi suutaan, "En se minä ollut. En edes muistanut koko asiaa ennenkuin Alfred sanoi... Tosin oli hänestäkin nyt sitten jotain hyötyä."

* * *

><p>Kirsikkapuut kukkivat. Kiku taittoi yhden vaaleanpunaisen kukan ja pujotti sen Mein hiuksiin. Vaaleanpunaiset ruusut merkitsivät toiveikasta rakkautta, mutta mitä merkitsi vaaleanpunainen kirsikankukka. Voisiko sekin tarkoittaa rakkautta?<p>

* * *

><p>Kiitos kunjos jaksoit lukea loppuun asti. Kommentointi ei ole kiellettyä, pikemminkin toivottavaa.

Liibooboon ei tarvitse, luit tekstin jo kaksi kertaa :D


End file.
